


Incident Log 106-96

by CinamonPizza



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Escape, Grief/Mourning, Interviews, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips, Torture, i have no idea how to tag this uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinamonPizza/pseuds/CinamonPizza
Summary: SCP-096, Object Class: Neutralized. A threat capable of causing an X-K scenario, gone, just like that. Then the breach alarms went off.The Old Man was out, and in for a "treat"...





	1. Incident Log 106- ██

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Termination of SCP-096](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435463) by SCP ILLUSTRATED. 



Incident Log 106-██

Shortly after the successful termination of SCP-096, SCP-106 broke containment during mandatory screenings of its containment cell. After ██ minutes out of containment, SCP-106 had found SCP-096, and let out a distraught grunt. After staring at the gore for ██ minutes, he sat in a similar way it would in a lulling period, and picked up the remains of the skull of SCP-096. The skull resisted the corrosive effects of SCP-106s secretions, while any remaining viscera on the skull rotted away. SCP-106 stayed liked this for ██ hours, at which time all attempts to stir and/or recontain it had failed. At █ hours, SCP-106 began secreting a substance from its eyes, and lab tests have shown it to be most similar to human tears. After ██ hours, SCP-106 went into its pocket dimension, bringing the skull of SCP-096 with it. It reappeared in containment ██ days later, the skull missing. SCP-106 was in a lulling period for ██ months after the incident, which had been noted as the longest observed lulling period of SCP-106.


	2. Incident Log 106-██-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident logs for Incident and Interview 106-██-2 are permitted to be viewed only by clearance level 3 or higher. Attempting to access these files without proper authorization will result in punishment, including, but not limited to, termination.

Incident Log 106-██-2

At approximately ██:██, SCP-106 breached containment after its ██ month long lulling period, the longest lulling period the foundation has recorded. It appeared completely unphased by its containment procedures, and they’re currently under evaluation as a result. SCP-106 was out of containment for ██ hours, during which time ███ injuries and ██ deaths occurred. SCP-106 was extremely hostile towards anyone it saw, and recontainment of SCP-106 became number one priority. Interestingly, of the ██ deaths, ██ of the peoples had worked with Dr. Dan, the man responsible for the termination of SCP-096. Of these casualties were Dr. ██████, Dr. ████, and MTF Eta-10 Lieutenant ██████. After ██ hours, SCP-106 went into its pocket dimension for the █ observed time, taking with it Dr. ████. It reappeared in containment █ hours later, presumably sated.

Below is an interview between Dr. ███ and Dr. ██████, who is the current head researcher of SCP-106.

Dr. ███: So, shall we begin?  
Dr. ██████: Yes, yes. Where to start… [papers are heard shuffling]. Ill admit, SCP-106s behavior has been off to say the least.  
Dr. ███: Yes, we know that. Can I get the specifics?  
Dr. ██████: Can do. For one, SCP-106 had emerged from its ██ month long lulling period. As far as we know, its the longest one its had. And-and…  
Dr. ███: Take your time, ma’am.  
Dr. ██████: It… the stuff that was coming out of its eyes… when it breached containment last. We’ve gotten lab tests back on it from what we managed to collect, and… well, you already saw the test results. "Substance most similar to human tears." I-I know this will sound crazy, but maybe 106 is in mourning?  
[Dr. ███ is heard scoffing, before he is seen leaning towards Dr. ██████]  
Dr. ███: And why do you think this thing has anything to mourn? The thing just killed and injured ███ people, that thing has no feelings. If anything, the only thing I think it feels its joy in the same way a serial killer would feel joy from their victims.  
Dr. ██████: Dr, I know it sounds crazy, but listen. Its behavior only changed when if found SCP-096 after it was terminated. Based on reports from the late Dr. ████ and MTF Eta-10 Lieutenant ██████, it just… sat there. Nothing could move it, or even stir it from its position. Bullets, light, nothing. Hell, its the entire reason we know that 106 was crying, or even had the ability to cry, let alone something that highly resembled human tears. [Dr. ██████ shuffles through her papers before continuing]. Its last lulling period… ██ months. The average time it takes an adult to go through the majority of the stages of mourning, and the fact it mostly killed people associated with Dr. Dan and SCP-096s termination? I know how it feels to have someone I like, no, love, die, Dr. ███. Dr. ██████? Lost to SCP-████ after [DATA EXPUNGED]. Its all to clear, really; its mourning the loss of 096, and while it might not be clear why… it…  
[Theres a long silence between Dr. ███ and Dr. ██████.]  
Dr. ███: But… that termination test. Its been made clear that 106 and 096 wanted nothing to do with each other after the fact. I can see your point as to why 106 might be mourning, but for 096… Im sorry, Dr. ██████, I just cant see it. This interview is over.

[Dr. ███ move out of the room before Dr. ██████ could rebuttal. Dr. ██████ is seen sifting through her notes before the camera is shut off.]


	3. One Year Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift of views to 106, in which we see where he is a year after the termination.

One year.

One year without them. One year after the acid took them. A year after he sat here, their skull in his corrosive hands, unfazed by his touch. That moment saw him cry, the first time since he became who he was. Only a few weeks ago did he see that everyone involved in their murder was wiped out, down to the MTF agents simply guarding the door while their once impenetrable bones were pumped full of acid.

SCP-106 looked upon the almost shrine like structure he had made within his dimension. On a near pitch black altar lay the skull of SCP-096, by itself, rising up to his shoulders.. Within the room hung crude hooks in which various MTF, Scientists, and even a D-Class hung, the Rot eating away at their flesh, exposing organs and bones, until they would eventually be worn away to nothing. These were the ones involved in their murder, of course. The D-Class was an exception, who was intentionally sent into his dimension to attempt to locate and retrieve the skull of 096. They already had a plethora of other trophies of SCPs neutralized in the past, why couldn’t he keep just this one?

The hours, even days, he would spend staring at the skull were filled with remembrance. Past evens, mainly of the many times he and 096 broke containment. They were almost the perfect team. Their harmonious work meant food for one beast and entertainment for another. Those who saw their face would be devoured, and those who heard their screams and ran would find themselves lost in a maze, devoid of contact from the outside world as they slowly corroded away.

It was a sickening crack that snapped him out of his thoughts.

It came from the skull. 106 began frantically looking around the skull, careful not to touch it, for the chance the Rot would take it. He panicked, he couldn’t find the damage. Maybe it came from the bodies… no, the sound came from its direction, it had to be the skull. Another crack came from it, followed by the sound of something dropping. Impatient, he picked up the skull and began carefully investigating it, careful not to let his rot-covered hands touch were open bone still remained.

Their incisor was gone, and lay on the altar. Before it was lost, he took the tooth in his hands and let it sit in his palm. He stared at it, almost hypothesized. Then the thought came to him.

He couldn’t think of a reason why their teeth would just start falling out. The only time 096 had even lost teeth was when they had intentionally pulled them out…

For him.

He further investigated the skull, looking and feeling in all its little grooves for what he was hoping. When he looked in the gaping hole on the top, he stared at his find.

Brain matter. It was barely enough to be considered a fistful, but it lay in the skulls cavity, pulsing and moving with the shudders of 106s hand, its jello-like consistency and almost sweet smell (to him) telling him it was fresh. No wonder such a magnificent creature like 096 evolved the way it did. There was no brain left when he had taken the skull, and no creature would be able to survive without a brain, and yet…

096 was alive, and regenerating. Slowly, of course. It wasn't hard for him to draw the lines and say the reason their bones were so strong was because it just took them longer to regenerate. A sense of motivation came upon him, and he felt a celebration was called for. He dipped out of his dimension and out of containment, ready to celebrate with the lives of those he thought had taken them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Spam is done :^))
> 
> Expect around 2 more chapters after this.


	4. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the regeneration of 096 progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its worth noting that chapters (in their original form) are posted on my art tumblr under the tag "writing," and are normally posted on there before they come on to here. Also, some of the writings have illustrations, just the first 3 chapters rn, but Im hopin to make one for each chapter. Also, Im extending the fic by one or two chapters, and I cant wait for yall to see what I have in store!
> 
> If you want to see the chapters first/their original form, heres the link:  
> https://cinamons-fucking-art.tumblr.com/

After his… “discovery”, the skull had began regenerating exponentially. One vertebrate turned into two, two to three, so on and so forth. A mere week after he had found 096 to still be alive, half his spine had reformed and indications of ribs began appearing along it.

Even 106 had seemed to perk up. His breaches became more frequent and deadly with each day, and the body count within his shrine hall for 096 grew by the day, like an advent worshiper collecting tribune for a god. It wasn’t until new containment procedures were enacted that the body count ceased its growth. Still, he found his work almost beautiful, in a grotesque way.

As the weeks passed, the skull had eventually sealed the brain off from the harsh conditions of the pocket dimension. The rib cage had fully grown alongside the spine, and hips began formation as shoulder blades and indications of a jaw began encroaching on the skeleton. It wasn’t until that the hips and ribs had fully formed that growth of the skeleton slowed to a crawl.

Over the years it was like this. Every few months, a “growth spurt” came, seeing the formation of an arm or leg, before growth slowed to an agonizing speed. 106 has lost track of the years before the skeleton of 096 “healed”. Five Years? Maybe four. He wasn’t sure, all he knew was that it took a god awful amount of time before the skull of 096 had blossomed and grown in the same way a tree would.

It wouldn’t be long before the face reformed.

—

After many months of work, 106 had breached containment after his “improved” containment procedure was put into place after the last one. With this breach came three deaths, all brought to the “Shrine” of 096, and one D-Class, who he had dragged in with the intent of keeping them alive until he saw fit before being forcefully recontained.

He could feel the D-Class shaking in agony as he hauled him through the maze of his dimension and to his destination as the Rot slowly consumed them. They spoke, but no mind was paid to it. He walked for several minutes, before reaching his “Shrine.”

Then he stopped dead in his tracks, squeezing the d-class to the point where the audible sound of a bone, most likely a rib, broke.

The skeleton wad gone.


	5. Regenerated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skull is gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note, the 096 described is my personal vision of 096, the most prominent features of them being pointed ears, which I find very useful is showing emotion w this character. I dont have plans on making a version w out the ears so I'm just going to try and recruit people into the pointy ear 096 cult.
> 
> And in case you're wondering, heres a nice lil link showing what my 096 looks like (-and important feature that will not be spoiled): https://cinamons-fucking-art.tumblr.com/post/182992525674/click-for-better-quality-gay

106 just stood there, the only noise coming from him being from the D-Class he held, who’s breathing rasped on as he held on for dear life. Nothing was alive within his dimension that could’ve taken it, and the only thing that was alive had been with him the whole time. He didn’t know if the skeleton was still in here or if the Foundation had finally gotten their hands on some of the rotting corpses and took 096 with them…

But he knew he had to start looking.

The D-Class was hung on one of his meat hook-like structures, their screams doing nothing but incentivising 106 to dig them in further that what he normally would. 106 began his search, searching every room every hall, every trap and hole for any indication as the where the skeleton was. He knew this place like the back of his hand, and yet no sign of foot prints or out of place skeletal parts. It was only after a couple of days of searching that he stopped.

The first intersection lay bare, void of the confused victims from earlier, looking for the right hallway for a chance of escape. He sat by one of the entrances, putting his knees towards his chest. Who would be able to survive long enough to find the Shrine, let alone nab the skeleton and make it out alive?

As he sat, he heard a voice. He couldn’t make out what is said. Then it spoke, louder this time.

“…knEEL”

Someone was in the Throne room, and his decoy had sensed someone. He got up, and began making his way down the hall. As his decoy continued, another voice joined the mix. Much more shy and quiet that the decoy, like they hadn’t spoke in a while. The voice belonged to someone unfamiliar, yet somehow it made him calm.

As he approached the final turn to the throne room, the new voice finally became understandable. It was amazing how he could hear it for so long, yet only understand it now.

“I… help me… find him.”

“Kneel.”

“No… I just need… help… I-I…”

At this point the voice started crying. It started quiet, but quickly grew louder until it was almost unbearable to hear, almost like…

Then it clicked.

106 ran. He quickly reached the Throne room, the Decoy looking at him before commanding the same thing of him. But that wasn’t his concern. His concern lay on the tall, lanky figure in front of him, who looked up at his decoy, their pointed ears laid back in fear and pale white skin contrasting the dark environment of the pocket dimension. A deep scar rest around their head, matching almost to the t the missing skulls jagged, gaping hole from the day it was collected. Their sobs stopped as fast as they began as they regained their composure.

“106. I want… to see them. Please.”

Within the presence of the very man they spoke of, the decoy did not speak. Instead, they simple stared at 106, awaiting a response. It took 106 a few minutes and a little bit of tears to try and speak.

“096… I…”

096 looked at him, but 106 had already covered his eyes, trying to both hide their face and his tears from them. God, it was actually them, after years of waiting, they were back, and…

“Since when the hell could you speak?”

He heard footsteps, and then felt an abnormally large hand on his hands, trying to grab them. They large hand eventually removed his hands from his face. The familiar feeling of their hands on his almost brought him to tears again.

096 flinched when 106 finally had the will to open his eyes and look at them. He stared at him for a few seconds before finally answering his question.

“I… picked it up. From you… all those people who found me, and-and I guess….” He stopped to think, trying to piece together his vocabulary. Before he could piece together his words, 106 had wrapped his slimy arms around them, and light sobs emanated from him.

“You sound… you sound so fuckin amazing, sweetie, I can remember when all you could do was cry and and,” he began crying, further leaning into 096.

“You’re… fine, Lawrence. I remember when… you weren’t such a crybaby.” They chuckled, before embracing back.

“Hey hon?”

“Yes?”

“How would feel if someone else looked at you.”

“Id just… let nature take it course… I guess. I’ve grown… numb, to that reaction at this point.”

“Then I got somethin’ for ya, if you wouldn’t mind a quick snack…”

–

How long had they been hanging there, on that meat hook? Days, weeks? They couldn’t tell, they had lost track of time. All they knew was that they were weak, tired, and slowly rotting because of the… things, hook. It hurt, a lot. They didn’t know how much longer they’d last.

They hung, and hung, and then they heard speaking. They recognized the first voice, the one of his captor, but it took them a while to realize there was a second voice, very soft yet scratchy. They spoke with a stutter, and spoke slowly. The voice almost relaxed them until they grew near from the hallway he was hung in front of.

“We’re almost there, hon.”

Hon? Who the hell would earn that monsters respect enough for them to he called pet names!?

A small giggle came from the unknown entity. “…lets hope its just as quick… as the last ones I’ve taken.”

Now they started struggling. Last ones taken, what the fuck!? They tried everything as the footsteps drew ever closer, but they where too weak to even lift their arms past their waist. They gave up when the steps sounded no less than a couple of meters away. If they were gonna die, they would at least fave it head on. They looked down the hall as the silhouette of the Old Man appeared, meeting death head on.

The other creature followed behind him, and they made sure to give that thing the same treatment they gave the Old Man.

It turned away, and started crying, which quickly turned into screams and its hands went to cover its face. While it was having its fit, for the first time, the Old Man spoke to him.

“Dumb ass D-Class, you lot should know not to look at them, they don’t like eye contact. Now look at them, you've ‘upset’ him.” The way they said upset send a shiver down their spine and the creatures screams grew louder and more broken.

It befuddled him, since when was there an SCP you couldn’t look at? Their mind raced as they screams continued, they remembered being given a bunch of documents to read on neutralized SCPs, something for them to do before their month was up. 407, 514, 096, and 1378, the only ones they could remember from the seemingly endless documents of SCPs they’ve killed. They thought for their final few seconds, that maybe…

The creature finally stopped screaming and began running towards them. Before it clicked, they were ripped to shreds, the only part of them surviving being their broken rib, having fallen away when they were torn down from their hook.


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Footage is restricted to Level 5 Personnel and the 05 Council. Viewing of the footage without proper clearance will result in immediate termination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter, anyone :^)

Incident Log 106-96

At approximately 20:00, Mobile Task Force Epsilon-11 were called on site after a suspected breach of SCP-[REDACTED]. After giving the all clear, MTF Epsilon-11 began a sweep of the Heavy Containment Zone at Site ██ to check for any more potential escaped anomalies. Video surveillance from a recovered body camera attached to the shoulder of [REDACTED] shows the events.

–

Recording is skipped to ██:██, ██ minutes before the incident. Footsteps are heard as Lieutenant W██████ and Cadets R█████ and O█████ are heard conversing.

R█████: Lieutenant… whats for lunch?

W██████: Why the fuck does that matter, Cadet?

O█████: Oh, I don’t know, maybe it because we got pulled from our lunch break because some idiot thought [REDACTED] had gotten out.

W██████: Cut the attitude, O█████. Just a few more cells and we’ll get something. Besides… heard today they’re servin’ meatloaf in the cafeteria.

O█████ and R█████ are heard moaning, followed by W██████ looking at the two with a look of displeasure. They walk in silence for approximately 2 minutes and 43 seconds before W██████ stops. He remains stopped for 9 seconds before conversation begins

R█████: Sir… is everything alright?

W██████ does not respond for 3 seconds before shaking their head.

W██████: Yes, everything alright. Just thought I saw something…

O█████: Should we check it out?

W██████: Might as well. Boys, ready your guns, but do not fire until orders are given.

*All the men are seen readying their weapons. W██████ leads O█████ and R█████ before stopping them in the middle of a hallway.*

W██████: What the fuck… the fuck is that?! Boys, keep an eye behind me, I’m checking this out.

The camera turns around as O█████ and R█████ begin walking backwards, their guns still readied. After 35 seconds, screams are heard from an unknown source, human in nature and slowly rising in volume.

R█████: Sir… who… is that?

W██████: Don’t turn around. Whatever you do, don’t turn around. *Footsteps are heard as W██████ begins backing away* God I thought it was dead… its supposed to be dead. At this point, W██████ begins to audibly cry.

R█████: Sir…?

W██████: Everyone I knew who participated in this things termination… died. They’re all dead from that awful breach, worst one 106 managed to pull to this day. But this…

The screams continue to grow as a black puddle begins forming within view of the camera

W██████: Get outta here, you two and whatever you do, don’t look ba-

W██████ is cut off as the screams grow to their loudest. The unknown entity is hear running before it begins audibly tearing apart W██████. O█████ vomits off camera from the noises as blood is seen spattering, before slipping into the black puddle, screaming as his armour and exposed flesh begins rotting away

R█████: O! Oh shit, get up, get up!

R█████ grabs O█████ s hand to begin pulling him up. A hand from the black puddle comes and grabs Os left ankle before trying to drag him down. O█████ screams and begins to cry.

O█████: How-how the fuck did 106 get out?! Their containment procedures were literally just updated. God, R█████, help me ple-

SCP-106s other hand grabs O█████ by the mouth, causing it to become fully visible to the camera. O█████ faints, and R█████ loses his grip, causing O█████ to fall into the puddle, 106 pulling him down

R█████: No… No!

R█████ suddenly falls, as he also screams in pain. Reviewing of the recording shows another puddle was formed by 106, where it proceeded to grab him by the ankles and sever his foot from his leg. 106 then proceeded to go to the puddle behind R█████, dragging them close to it before forcibly turning him around.

At the end of the hall is a tall figure, slightly malnourished for its size and stature, standing at approximately 2.3 meters. Its arms, severely out of proportion with its body, measuring approximately 1.5 meter, were covered in blood, alongside its legs. Before the face can be viewed by the camera, the entity covers it face with its hands and begins screaming in the same way it had previously.

The corrosive effects from SCP-106 corrode the camera attachment, causing it to fall to the ground. After 2 minutes, the entity is seen quickly approaching R█████ at █ meters per hour before R█████ is killed and devoured on camera, the entities face remaining out of view from a small bit of blood that had gotten onto the lens. Approximately 3 minutes later, the entity gets up and begins speaking.

106: … They didn’t see it coming! That was fucken’ amazin’ Shy! Just how I remembered! The entity is heard laughing with joy.

“Shy”: It was… nothing, really. We should go…

At this point, 106 had retreated to his pocket dimension, while “Shy” begins walking out of frame. Neither entity’s had noticed the camera. Approximately 30 minutes after the events, breach alarms are heard, and the rest of the MTF squadron W██████, R█████, and O█████ were assigned to had come to the scene. One of the cadets, Cadet H█████, picks up the camera, where he hands it over the the commander.

S██: Where did you find this, Cadet?

H█████: Right here. Tapping is heard as H█████ shows the cameras location with their foot.

The camera is handed over and Commander S██, and she turn it to reveal the name of the wearer to herself.

S██: Right… Agent R█████. Had so much potential, actually had high hopes for them. My higher ups will probably want to use this to try and figure out what the hell is going on. Let me just…

The camera moves in her hands again before a small click is heard

End of Recording

–

A multitude of Level 5 Personnel, alongside 05s █, █, and ██ were tasked with analyzing the video footage after the footage was shown to be safe for viewing. After several days of analysis, it is determined that the unknown entity was SCP-096-N, based on multiple recordings of it screaming and crying alongside the nature of the entity and physique of it. It is currently unknown how the SCP managed to regenerate, but it is currently assumed that SCP-106 had managed to aid in its regeneration in some way.

Since the recording, neither 106 nor 096 have been captured and are considered missing. It has become top priority by O5 Command to find, recontain, and if possible, interview 106 and 096.


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape and an unwanted visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yah like long chapters with differing view points, and thank you to those who voted who helped influence where this chapter went, I had fun writing both parties.

096 had found it unimaginable they would escape from the Foundations hands, let alone with a partner in tow, and yet here they were…

Countless nights sent running in the forest, Lawrence in tow on their back, the breeze and scenery keeping them going. Daytime was spent in the Pocket Dimension, hiding from the ever watchful eyes of the Foundation and allowing them to rest before continuing. The pleasant warmth of the dimension compared to the cool night air of the over world just wanted to make 096 keep running, but they know Lawrence would not want that, and for that they opted to rest when he wanted to rest.

They lost track of time as the days passed. It may have been weeks, maybe months, since their escape, but after all that time of running, the two of them had made it to their destination.

The Himalayas, home of 096.

When they set foot in the mountains, a sense of relief came over 096, finally returning to the place they called home, the blistering cold feeling refreshing on their skin and the feeling of snow on their limbs bringing back memories of their time in the mountains before being taken away by the Foundation. The mountain scenery and the happy feelings rushing over them had stopped them from realizing that Lawrence had gotten off their back and began speaking.

“Oi, Lanky, yah mind… lookin here for a sec?”

096 looked over about ready to complain about the nickname before realizing why Lawrence had gotten their attention.

The man was freezing; He was freezing quite literally. The black substance that coated his skin had began to freeze in the areas where it was lightest, and areas where it was dripping had frozen, forming small icicles made from the secretion across his body. Inspecting their own body, the areas where the liquid had been pooling had frozen over and came off with ease, taking some flesh with it.

“Oh… Larry, I’m… you’re freezing.” 096 then wrapped their body around 106, trying to warm them.

“Guess this man cant ta-ake the cold as well as he he was once able to.” He chuckled slightly before leaning into 096, relishing what little warmth the being could offer. They sat like this for a few minutes, the only reason they didn’t enter the pocket dimension simply being 106 didn’t have the energy to open it. The two of them sat with their thoughts, enjoying the company of one another, until a realization dawned upon 096.

Without warning, 096 scooped up their companion in their arms and began running. 106 didn’t even have time to react before the wind hit their body as 096 began their run. All he could do was sit in their arms and let them take them where he wanted.

096 quickly approached one of the many mountains in the range, and began to speed up. They could hear 106s protests but only sped up, until…

The snow broke away as 096 ran through the large mass of snow, the only thing bothering them being how much it had built up over time. It took only a couple of seconds before the snow gave way to the inside of the mountain. 096 stopped, and marveled that perhaps their favorite spot in the entirety of the Himalayas remained theirs until now.

The area was illuminated by white and blue crystals, which pulsed to life with the movement of the two entities. Large crater-like structures made was for water, warmed by the Earth, while smaller, hotter pools of water made way for warm steam to fill the room. Some of 106s frozen parts already began to thaw with the steam as he eyes the array of warm water pools that lay before him.

096 set him down and began walking to the largest pool, situated in the center of the room. “This place… has been my own little secret for many years. Just a small spot to warm up and soak if I wanted. Nothing special… just a small natural sauna only I’ve know about until now!” With that 096 stepped into the pool and sat, the water going up to their chest.

“Come on in, Lawrence, this should warm you.” 096 looked at him as he stood awe struck by the sight.

“I… don’t need to be ruining your place with my…” He gestured towards the corrosive substance that had recently dripped off of him and began eating away at a small rock it has landed on.

“Don’t worry… there are dozens of other pools in here I can use it I don’t want to sit in your rot. We can just… make this your pool.

"Its the biggest one here though… are you sure?”

“Its fine… I don’t really come here often anyways, and plus the water should dilute your secretions for quite a while.”

106 hesitated before he finally stepped into the pool. The water around him turned dark as he submerged himself, the water goin’ up to his shoulders before he sat next to 096. A sigh of relief escaped 106 as the warmth of the pool seeped into his skin and to his cold bones. 096 smiled at this, seeing the relief wash over 106s face.

“I don’t remember the last time I had a warm soak this fucken’ nice. Probably before the Foundation got their nasty hands on me in the, what was it, 80s maybe?”

096 chuckled before wrapping his arm along 106s shoulder. “That just means I’ve had to wait longer for this moment than you have.”

“Wait… how long have you been contained?”

“Its… been a long time. I remember one of the officers who was there during my capture mentioning it being a Thursday… and the 1960s was brought up in there somewhere, but I cant remember if I was contained during or after the 60s… and I don’t know if I ever will unless I can get my hands on those original documents.”

106 gave a small nod. “I have one other question about you…”

“Go ahead, Lawrence.” 096 leaned in closer to 106.

“What would’ve happened to you if… died?”

096s ears went down, and they looked away from 106. “I’m not sure, I don’t remember much about my past beyond maybe a couple of years from the before the Foundation got me. My best guess is that I’d just be reborn in some way, or maybe I would truly be dead… I cant say for sure.”

“Mmmhh…” 106 looked down at the water for a second, before looking up at 096. “Just know that… whatever form you take next when you ‘die’ just know Ill still love you. Unless you take the form of the person who ‘kills’ you next and act like an asshole, in which case Ill probably just cry in a corner or somethin’… not sure… might beat the shit outta yah with a baseball bat if the persons bad enough.”

096 blushed, pulling 106 closer. “I appreciate the gestures… though I wouldn’t be surprised if 035 beat you to the bat before dancing a little before beating me to death and making out with 049.” 096 let out a slight chuckle at their joke, while 106 burst out in laughter.

“Jesus Christ I never knew you where so fucken’ funny dude.”

“Maybe its because I haven’t been able to talk for, what, sixty years maybe? So many thoughts I’ve had can finally express… I know there’s one thing I’ve never needed a voice to express though.” With that a kiss landed on the top of 106s head, causing him to submerge himself a little further in the pool, blushing. 096 also lowered himself, allowing himself to continue comfortably cuddling in the warm pool of now dark grey water.

\---------------

“You’re sure this is where they where last seen, Commander?”

“For the last time, Harley, yes, I am sure. Now shut up before one of them hears us.”

Commander Sam had found it beyond their realms of belief why two beings with such an unpleasant past had been out of containment for nearly six months, always spotted together before running off or slipping into the Pocket Dimension. Months of tracking, footprint following, and eye-witness reports had let her and Harley to the Himalayas. It didn’t surprise the Commander at all, really, 096 probably considered the place home, and not being able to be home for so long could hurt anything, even the most heartless of beings.

They began lumbering on again, their foundation-made extreme-cold gear keeping them warm while hauling large bags on their backs carrying the essentials like food, water, and spare changes of clothing. The only personal belongings Sam brought were a scarf she was using to cover her face, Harley had herself a pair of hand-knitted gloves and a beanie.

The mountains were clear of snowfall, and it didn’t take long for the two to find some footprints and frozen chunks of black liquid littering the area they were in. Harley tried picking some of it up, but quickly dropped it as its acidity burned away some of her glove, leaving her fingers exposed.

"Lets hope you have spares, hon, because you aren’t getting mine.”

Harley sighed before she began digging through the large bag she had set in the snow, looking for her spares. Sam began tracking the footprints, following them. If they were gonna find the two entities, now would be the perfect time.

“Commander, I-”

“Will you be quiet, Cadet?! I don’t need one of the subjects knowing we’re here.”

“No its just… your following the wrong tracks, and I think I know where they are!”

The Commander looked down and, sure enough, the corrosive substance 106 produced was gone, and the tracks were simply of a barefooted man far too small to be 096s tracks.

“Welp, since I’m a dumb ass, show me where you think they lead too.”

Harley began leading her Commander to the location, and it only took a few minutes of walking before they reached a large pile of snow, evidently tampered with. While the hole that was evidently there had since been collapsed, a singe footprint matching 096s had been buried halfway, showing the massive heel of the creature.

“Huh… good job, Cadet. You happen to have a shovel?”

“You know it!”

And with that they began to dig, Sam with her hands and Harley with a decent sized shovel. It took them two hours of straight dogging before the collapsed into a rather large opening, unilluminated. Harley flashed a flashlight into the area, revealing pools of water and crystal structures littering the area.

“You wanna us to go in ourselves or do you want to call backup first, commander?”

“Call backup, we might finally have ‘em”

“Okay… nearest facility is is Kathmandu, correct?”

“Yes ma'am. When they get back to you get them give us an ETA.”

With that Harley began speaking into her radio, giving their coordinates before signalling they believed the found the two missing subjects, requesting the necessary items needed for recontainment. Minutes passed before Harley gave a response.

“ETA is about 15 minutes, Commander.”

“What will they be bringing, Cadet?”

“Two D-Class subjects, one to bag 096 and the other for the Femur Breaker. Backup will be about ten MTF units coming in with helicopters, being piloted by two of those ten men. The helicopters will have hanging containment units, 1.5 meters squared, with one of them containing the Femur Breaker. In case things get out of hand with them, they’re also gonna be bringing the experimental Micro H.I.D for 106 and the strongest non-lethal tranquilizers they have at the base for 096. Anything else you need, Commander?”

“Patience… that’s all I need, Harley. Thank you, Harley.”

The two began readying their own firearms outside the freshly dug tunnel. All they had were small pistols and rifles low on ammo, and it wasn’t long before they were standing in the snow, waiting for the sound of helicopters to approach. Sam watched the shy while Harley kept toying with her pistol, trying her best to make sure everything worked. The only thing that brought her out of it was the sound of her commanders voice.

“Hey, Harley?”

“Yes, Commander?”

“Promise me you wont end up Osprey, Rodger, and Woodrow. I need to lose you, too.”

Harley stared at Sam for a second before the names clicked in her mind. “I can’t keep that promise, but Ill try my best, Commander. Can you promise the same to me?”

“Can’t guaranteed that either, Harley, and in case I do end up not making out of this… thank you for finding that camera. It’s somewhat nice to know those three went out for a good cause.”

Harley could only give a small sound of approval before the helicopters began descending on them, the sound washing out any potential for further conversation. Out of the copters came eight men, the other two staying to keep the copters airborne.

It wasn’t long before Sam was giving out orders, telling the men where to line up and giving the free D-Class the proper materials he needed to find the targets, if they where there.

“D-9606, listen to me carefully. Keep the radio on at all times, find the target, and when you do, put the bag over their head and get out of there. Depending on what we hear, we will give further instruction. Got it?”

“Fine… what does this thing look like?”

“Tall, white, skinny, long arms. If you see something in there that looks human, don’t bag that, we’ll focus on that one. Remember, tall, white, skinny, and long arms. Do you copy?”

“I understand…”

“Good, get in there.”

With that the D-Class descended into the tunnel, their breathing being heard through their radio. Snow was heard being knocked down, and the flashlight was clicked on.

“Its… warm, in here an- YO, WHAT THE FU-”

“What do you see, D-9606?”

“Nothin, there’s crystals… they’ve lit up the whole room. Hot pools of water. All of them appear normal… but… eugh. One of thems pitch black ewwOH GOD.”

Sams eyes widened at this. “What do you see?” She didn’t need the confirmation to know what he saw, the screams already rising from the cave.

“Remain calm, and remember, bag it and leave. Do it!”

“I-I cant, its got its hand on its face and-and I don’t wanna be touchin’ it!”

“Just fucking throw the bag on it, its too stupid to yank it off, just throw the bag on it and RUN!”

Shuffling was hear on the radio before the sound of them running was apparent, and soon after they were out of the tunnel, visibly shaking and crying. They took a second to catch their breath and control their emotions before they spoke.

“What… now?”

“Stay here. My squad and I are gonna keep watch on the copters.”

Suddenly, the figure she had been waiting to see came barreling out of the tunnel, with the bag still on its head, thank god. Sam covered her face as the warm blood of the D-Class shot onto her, with the sounds of tearing flesh and breaking bone accompanying it. It took everything she had to not vomit by the sounds. When it was done, she wearily uncovered her eyes to the pale figure sitting by her, with various extremities and gore strew around it.

It perked up, and then it began tearing at its mask, with what sounded like whimpering accompanying it. The sight horrified her; It had never done this before, why now?!

“Tranq it, boys!”

With that, several shots were heard, followed by the creature having ten or so darts in it. It only took a couple of seconds before it fell, unconscious, into the snow. The bag had been torn enough were, had it not landed face first, everyone there would most likely be dead.

“Someone get another bag and get this thing into containment. Someone else, get the Breaker and mic goin’!”

It took three men to haul away 096 into the vacant chamber, and another one to position the mic and prepare the Breaker. Harley was on standby, with the Micro H.I.D ready to fire. The men on the Breaker gave the okay, and Sam gave the okay back.

The sounds the D-Class made as the machinery crushed their leg echoed through the mountains, the sound sending chills up her spine as she had her firearm ready. It was only the soft laughter that she heard behind her that got her out of this trance of having to listen to two men die in less than ten minutes.

A warm, gooey hand grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her down. She shot at it twice, with neither of her bullets hitting. Fuck, 106 had gotten brighter too?

“Fire the HID NOW, Cadet!” One of the backup crew grabbed her and began pulling her away from the grasp of 106, him also shooting a few shots. One hit its wrist, only grazing Sam as she was pulled free for its hands.

It began to emerge fully from its hole, looking over at the containment cell the Breaker was in before looking at the helicopter taking off, 096 in tow. It stared at it, ignoring the whir of the Micro H.I.D. behind it. It let the intense light of the machine hit it as they watched the helicopter fly off. It too fell unconscious, the MTF going quickly to work wrapping 106 in spare blankets to prevent its corrosion from reaching their skin.

Sam and her savior began wrapping her wound, but she could already tell that the foot would need to be amputated, the sheer amount of corrosive substance that had gotten into it having already made her untouched foot go numb. Harley was quick to her side, helping her savior carry her onto the helicopter.

The remainder of her crew looked at the landscape as the helicopter flew off, relishing the view. As Sam sat, she pulled out her radio, tuning it to the Kathmandu Foundation signal.

“Mission Update: We’ve got the bastards. Only two causalities, both being D-Class used to bring out the subjects. Oh… and a foot, it that counts as one too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall are gettin one more chapter I swear.., no more after that


End file.
